Conventionally, out-of-synch data in calling and callee applications is resolved by discarding all in-process data out of the callee application and starting from scratch with data sent from the calling application. This known approach to resolving out-of-synch data is inconvenient for users whose data entries prior to a session interruption are discarded. Furthermore, the conventional out-of-synch data resolution scheme interferes with a desirable seamlessness between the calling application and the callee application. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.